


Beckon

by miabria



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek myth - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabria/pseuds/miabria
Summary: Persephone is angry with her husband for some reason. Hades is being ignored, and this causes fear for the worst. A fear that their love is starting to fade.





	Beckon

Speak to me,  
Your voice is all I need to hear.  
Stop ignoring me.  
What have I done to make you so mad?  
Scream at me,  
Don't just let your voice hide.  
Cry for me.  
Something to let me know you still love me.  
Why am I your target?  
What has made me so hated?  
Have I not given you enough of my love?  
Have you forgotten my kindness?  
You may laugh at this truth,  
But truth it still is.  
I have done everything for you,  
How could you be so angry?  
A beautiful woman,  
A warm heart.  
Such a temper you through at me!  
What have I done to deserve this?  
Can I be forgiven?  
Can your voice return to my ears?  
Just say something,  
Yell something,  
Let your hand fly only to hit my face,  
But please do not ignore me.  
Once you grow distant,  
Your love starts to disappear.


End file.
